Scarlett-Rose
by NeverOldTooForFantasy
Summary: Scarlett-Rose has run away from home and comes across the place she's always dreamed of going to, Hogwarts. Thinking she's starting a new life and leaving the old behind, oh how wrong could she be. (Working on the Summary and Title.. but chapters are done) I do not own Harry Potter, only thing I own are the characters you don't recognise
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hiding. Running. Running. Hiding. I am always doing one of them two things; I'm used to it now considering I have been doing it for about eight years, so I started when I was about four. At first I thought it was a game, what he was doing. Yet from the age of nine I realized it was wrong, very wrong indeed. But it has taken me this long to get away from it, him. I just thought to myself while at home, I'm going, he was at work, and I could do it. I didn't pack anything, not that I had many things anyway. I'm not planning to go back there; I rather die than go back there. I can't even call that place a home; it didn't have a homey feeling, whatever that felt like. I've only felt hurt, not happiness, not love, not comfort just hurt.

I had stopped running I knew I was a safe distance away, as I didn't know the area, so must be far from him. Judging where the sun was located it was almost midday. I realised that I had stopped just outside a small village; I went in for a closer look. I got to the village and saw a signpost, Hogsmead. I looked around at all the different shops, so many colours, it was hurting my eyes, but it looked so amazing. I was looking around, my eyes not knowing where to look first, my feet not knowing what direction to go. Hogsmead was flooded with children, all full of excitement.

I stopped outside a shop, Honeydukes, a sweet shop. I went closer to find so many treats, chocolate frogs, acid pops, cauldron cakes, liquorice wands and so much more. It was crammed pack full of youngsters. I wanted to join them in the enjoyment, but I must look like an outsider to all of them in there. Just looking at all the treats was making my stomach growl and making my mouth water. I hadn't eaten since the afternoon before and that was only a bit of bread and soup.

I was about to walk away when I caught someone looking at me, I didn't take much notice of his features as I was amazed by his eyes, bright emerald eyes. When I snapped out of the gaze, I blushed slightly and walked away, not sure where I was heading. I was on the outskirts of Hogsmead again, I sat on a rock. I had no idea what I was going to do with myself; I had no money and no place to stay. I think I should of planned this whole running away this, but a bit late now, what is done is done I guess.

While taking in the surroundings of this country side I notice an old house in the distance. I got up to get a closer look. It was crooked and looked like it hasn't been used in years, I thought to myself might as well have a look, might of found a place to stay the night. I was about to walk up the pathway when I heard.

"You know people around here say that is the most haunted house in Britain" I turned round sharply to find them emerald eyes looking into my plain hazel ones. I couldn't find my voice to speak, I must have looked like a right idiot not saying anything, but the boy continued, "They call it the Shrieky Shack, but you must already know that. If you don't mind me asking but what house is you in? Gryffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or are you with the snakes?" he was walking towards me when he was saying this, I noticed more features on this boy, he had messy jet black hair, round glasses, he had a bit of a muscular body, I also had no idea what he was going on about houses and what the hell is a Hufflepuff? After regaining my thoughts I replied, "Sorry I'm not so sure what you mean by house?" the boy's expression was shocking, "You mean you've never heard of the four houses? Do you even go to Hogwarts? Or are you a Muggle?" Now I had heard of that name, Hogwarts, it was a magical school for students; I had read it in a book, somewhere. "No I'm not a Muggle, half-blood actually. I have heard of Hogwarts, only which is the greatest magical school in all of Britain. I read it in a book, but I don't know any full details of it."

Now the boy looked really shocked, mouth hanging open, I had to giggle at this, something I have never done before, laughed, and it felt really good to do. Once the boy closed his mouth "So do you go to a different school or are you home-schooled" I cringed at the work home, he saw my expression "What, what's wrong? Have I said anything to offend you?" "No it's just well I don't really have a home, I ran away from it yesterday, well if you call it a home, I haven't stopped since I got here" As I said that, I felt really light headed for the moment, I was about to say something but next thing I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up from my deep slumber, I must of fainted from exhaustion, but I couldn't open my eyes, they felt too heavy, so I just laid there, in this bed, _wait what how did I get into a bed?_ _And what happened to the boy?_ I tried to open my eyes again but I heard voices, so I pretended to be asleep. "So Harry, you said you found her just outside the Shack?" "Yes Professor, we was talking about Hogwarts, and she said she has never been to school or even home-schooled. She then started going on about running away from home, then she just then collapsed." I didn't recognize the first voice, but the second was the boy's voice, the one I was talking to before. _What was he doing here? And where the heck am I?_

This time I opened my eyes, blinded slightly by bright lighting around me, but my eyes adjusted quick enough, I sat myself up as well, the boy, named Harry, helped me up, I flinched slightly, he didn't stop though, he got me upright and I smiled "Thanks" he smiled back "No Problem" "Ah good evening my dear, how are you feeling?" I noticed the second person in my present; it was an old gentleman, with long sliver hair with a matching beard, blue sparkling eyes behind half-moon glasses. I notice he had purple robes on as well. I looked up at him; he was smiling gently at me. "I'm fine thank you, still a little bit tired, but I'm quite hungry" I said this as soon as my stomach growled at me, I blushed in embarrassment, the old man chuckled lightly, "Ah I think we can arrange something. Dobby!" With a small crack a creature was standing next to Harry. "Yes Mister Dumbledore, you called for Dobby, ohh Harry Potter how nice to see you again" I was looking at the creature oddly, I was not too sure of this thing, but he had huge green eyes, and he had many socks on his feet. "Ahh my dear, this is Dobby, he is a house elf, he works here at Hogwarts, in the kitchen with other house elves. Now Dobby I would you like to bring up so bread and soup for this young lady here." Dobby squeaked "Yes Mister Dumbledore, right away" with that there was another crack and he was gone.

A few minutes later Dobby returned with a tray of soup and bread, and it actually looked very edible. Dobby placed it on my lap "Thank you Dobby" I said with a smile, "You're most welcome Miss, Dobby we help anyone friends with Harry Potter and Mister Dumbledore." Dumbledore spoke then, "Thank you Dobby you may go back to the kitchens" with that Dobby went. Dumbledore turned to me, "Now my dear eat, and I will come back to you in the morning to have a chat if that is alright. Oh my name is Professor Dumbledore, and this is Harry, quite lucky he was with you at the time you fainted, Merlin knows what would have happened if no one was with you. Now Harry not too late, you can come back in the morning as well. Good night" Harry and I both said night, and I started to eat my soup, which was hot! Never had hot soup before, and it was to die for, I was eating slowly, as I didn't know when I'd have a meal like this again. While I was eating Harry was just sitting in a chair next to my bed, watching me, I was kind of cautious around people, always have been because of what he did, but hopefully that might change now that I am away from him.

After I had finished Harry took my tray away and put it on the side. "You sure you're alright?" I nodded, "I'm fine, just feel so tired" "Well I don't blame you, when was the last time you actually rested and had food?" "Well I haven't slept since now, and last time I ate was around yesterday morning." Harry shook his head, "Well that's not good is it. Anyway I'm going to head to my dorm, I'll come by in the morning if you like" I looked up to him, his eyes showed an emotion I wasn't too familiar with, but I thought I would like some company, and he does seem like a distant person. "Yeah okay" I smiled softly at him and he returned it. "Goodnight, sorry what's your name?" "Oh it's Scarlett-Rose, but just call me Scarlett" I said smiling; I did quite like my name. "Nice name, goodnight Scarlett" "Night Harry" He patted my arm and left the hospital wing. I had some sort of tingling feeling on my arm where Harry touched me, it was so unfamiliar, and it wasn't a painful sting like I am use to but something warm. I couldn't place my finger on it. The feeling faded when I settled down into bed, which was actually quite comfy. I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke up from the sound of someone rushing around, I sat up and saw a woman dressed as Matron, rushing around someone in another bed, _didn't even notice them last night_. I felt completely refreshed, that was the best night sleep I have had in a long time. I took in my surroundings and saw a lot of white, there were a few beds lined up to each other with white sheets, the walls and flooring was white as well. My stomach growled quite loudly, I blushed in embarrassment, within the hearing the sound, the Matron rushed over to me, "Oh good you're awake, now let's get you some food, Dobby!" With a crack Dobby appeared "Oh hello again Miss, would miss like some breakfast?" The Matron looked at me and nodded. I turned to Dobby "Yes please Dobby" Dobby was smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Okay Miss, Dobby will back soon" and then he was gone. "Now dear, once you've eaten your breakfast I'll let you have a shower and Professor Dumbledore has left some clothes for you. The showers just through there" She pointed through a door and with that headed into her office. Dobby appeared with a lot more food than last night, "Here you are Miss, just call Dobby if you need anything else Miss" And crack he was gone.

I looked down to my tray of food; there was a fully cooked breakfast, cereal, toast and a glass of orange juice, and I had every single bit of it. I placed the tray on the bedside table and slowly got out of bed, I saw clean clothes at the bottom of the bed, and I headed towards the shower. Now I wasn't a dirty person, I tried to stay clean as I could, with the limited water sources I was given, but the shower here was amazing, so many taps with different scented soap and temperatures, I think for the first time in my life I had a hot shower. I took my time; I took off my ragged clothes, a ripped skirt and a grey t-shirt. I stepped into the shower and let the warmness hit my body, a few stings from the marks on my body, but I just ignored that. I washed my hair and body, feeling so clean was amazing. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel round myself and went to look at the clothes that were left, a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, along with black shoes. I found a hairbrush, brushing my dark brown hair down as I didn't have a hair tie. I picked up my old clothes and headed back to my bed, when I got there I saw Harry waiting there for me.

"Morning Scarlett, you're looking better" he said smiling, I returned the smile "Thanks Harry, I feel so refreshed now, best sleep I have had in ages" "Glad to hear that, Dumbledore asked me to take you to his office if you don't mind." "No I don't mind, I get to look around at this amazing place" Harry laughed at this, "Trust me there is so much to see, I've been here for six years and I don't think I have seen everything here." I smiled at him, "What should I do with these?" indicating the clothes I wore, "Oh just leave them on the bed, come on Dumbledore a waits" I giggled at how goofy that sounded.

We headed out the hospital wing, from where I was standing this place was huge, I was gaping at the moving pictures on the walls, the students wondering the hall, hardly any in uniform, must be the weekend. I heard Harry laugh, I gave him a funny look, "Sorry Scarlett but your expression is like a child at Christmas" Funny that I have never experienced that, but I didn't say anything. "Sorry Harry but this place is amazing and this is only a corridor!" "That's okay Scarlett, come on Dumbledore's office is this way" with that he took my hand and lead to the stair case, I didn't even realise the moving staircases until we were actually on them, I was too shock at Harry's action! No one has ever held my hand, not in this way at least, it was such a foreign feeling but I felt safe, yes I know I sound silly considering I have known Harry just one day, but he gave off this calming and trusting aura. I mustn't have been thinking straight.

"We're here" I snapped out my thoughts and realised we were standing in front of a gargoyle; I gave Harry a confused look "Watch. Lemon Drops" The gargoyle then started moving upwards and stairs were appearing. I gasped in amazement. "Come on" Harry tugged me along and started to ascent the stairs, when we got to the top Harry knocked on the door. "Come in" Harry pushed the door open and pulled me along. "Ah Miss May, please come and sit." I was shocked, _how did he know my last name? I didn't even tell Harry. _I sat down, with Harry sitting next to me. "Now dear no need to look shocked, I knew who you were as soon as Harry here brought you in, now I have a question to ask would you like Harry to leave or would you rather him stay, your choice" Dumbledore smiled gently at me, like a granddad would to their grandchild, now I had to think what Dumbledore would talk to me about, as he can bring up my childhood, and I rather not let Harry know about that, but then again it would be nice for someone to be there for support. "He can stay if he wants to Professor" I replied in a timid voice. "I'm staying" Harry said, he looked over at me with care in his eyes, I smiled shyly at him then turned back at Dumbledore.

"Okay then, now dear I understand you ran away from home, is there a reason of doing so, I'm sure your father is missing you." I flinched at that word, father, I hated that word, "He won't miss me, he'd probably be glad that I am gone sir, I was nothing but a nonsense to him." I replied in a quiet tone, probably so quiet Harry and Dumbledore had to lean in closer to hear what I had said. "Surely dear you cannot think that, he is wondering where you are." I had to tell Dumbledore, I cannot stand the fact that I might have to go back there, probably not making it out alive I was panicking big time; the thought of going back there was no word could describe it. "Sir I can't go back there, if I do I might be killed." I said in a panic voice, I looked over to Dumbledore, his blue eyes full of concern, "Scarlett whatever do you mean?" By this time I was standing up with my back to him, slowly I slipped my shirt up, and I heard Harry gasp loudly. I pulled my shirt back down and faced Dumbledore, "Scarlett when did this happen?" his voice full of worry and anger, "Sir it's been happening since I was four, and he also …"I couldn't carry on, I just broke down crying, head in hands, I felt someone putting their arms round my shoulders I looked up and saw Harry looking at me, face full of worry. He looked over to Dumbledore "Sir she can't go back there, let her stay here or with the Order!" Harry was standing up voice full of anger and care. "Harry she will not go back, I will contact her father and tell him simply his daughter will not be returning home, she shall stay here, and become a student, after all you was supposed to start here at Hogwarts six years ago, but I received a quite unpleasant letter from your father, I couldn't do anything about it. "

I looked up at Dumbledore, I was so shocked, I don't have to go back, I'm free, I can go to Hogwarts, place I've only dreamed about going to. I was still chocked up with tears, "Sir, do you really mean it I can stay here? But what about classes, how will I ever keep up, I read some stuff when I was hiding from father in the library, but I don't think I am at sixth year standard." I started panicking again; I tend to do that a lot, panic. "Of course my dear, we'll have to get you all your supplies, you've missed a few weeks but I'm sure the teachers will be happy to help you catch up, and all that but first we need to get you sorted." _Sorted? What does that mean? _With a confused expression on my face Harry explained, "You're going to get sorted into a house, you know Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the Slytherine Snakes, but I doubt you'd be put in there, you're too nice!" I smiled "Oh I see. What do I have to do?"

When I said that Dumbledore came up to me with a very old looking hat, "This, my dear is the Sorting Hat, I shall place it on your head and it shall decide what house you belong in." I nodded then felt the hat being placed on my head, it covered my eyes slightly, nothing happened when suddenly "Ahh well I have been waiting for this moment for six years, I remember sorting your mother into her house, very bright witch she was." I heard a voice in my ears, I thought to myself _what house was my mother in? _"Oh she was a Gryffindore, and by the looks of things, your mind shows the same qualities of as her. GRYFFINDORE!" I felt the hat been taken off my hat, I saw Dumbledore and Harry beaming at me, "Brilliant you're in the same house as me now, what shall we do now Professor?" Harry and I turned to Dumbledore, "Well I can send someone to get all your school supplies and uniform now, so Harry you might as well show her to the Common Room and introduce her to her fellow classmates. Just explain that she was home-schooled until it got unsafe for her to stay at home any more, is that okay with you Scarlett?" he turned to me, I could handle that story line, don't want anyone to know the real reason behind me coming into Hogwarts late.

I beamed at Dumbledore "Sir that is fine, I am just glad I don't have to go back there, but sir what about during the holidays would I have to stay here?" "Oh no dear, you can go back with Harry to the Wealsey's family friend of his, and also they're part of the Order, who I am afraid would have explain your true story, for your safety Scarlett." "I'm sorry Sir but what is the Order you keep mentioning?" "The Order of the Phoenix, a group ran by yours truly, to fight against Death Eaters, and bring down Voldemort; you do know who that is right?" "Who doesn't know who that is; he is the darkest wizard of our time, but nothing else." "That's pretty much all you need to know of him really, since he has returned, I started up the Order again." I nodded at Dumbledore. "Right come on Scarlett I'll take you to the Common Room" said Harry and with that we bided good bye to Dumbledore and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After going down many corridors and climbing many moving stairs we reached a portrait of a fat woman. We reached her and she said "Password?" which Harry replied "Abstinence" and then she opened revelling a circular hole, which Harry climbed through and helped me through. I was so amazed at what I seeing as the Gryffindore Common Room, I noticed it was a circular room, with the walls covered with scarlet tapestries. It was full of squashy armchairs and tables; I also noticed a bulletin board on the wall as well covered in bits of paper. There was also a huge fire place located to one side of the room. It wasn't that full of students; most of them must have been outside or gone to Hogsmead as Harry explained to me as we walked towards some armchairs.

"So Scarlett what do you think of the common room?" "Harry its amazing! Never seen anything like it before" I replied with excitement in my voice, and my head turning in all directions making sure I wasn't missing a thing. Harry was laughing at me, "What's so funny?" I asked him looking at him oddly "Nothing you just reminded me when I first came in here" he replied smiling. He made his way over to a sofa that was located in front of the fireplace I went over a joined him. There weren't many people in the common room, and didn't really take any notice of us which I liked.

Harry was telling me about the different subjects he took and what the professors are like, he told me the one I should look out for is the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape. Apparently he has had it out for Harry since his first year because his father and Snape went to school together and didn't get along at all. Before we left Dumbledore's office, the topic of what subjects I would be taking, I just suggested I'd take anything, so Dumbledore set my time table the same as Harry's so it would make things easier. After a while the portrait opened up and a few students came climbing through. Harry turns his head to see who it is "Wait here" he tells me then gets up to the arriving crowd. I follow him with my eyes to see where he's heading and he is talking to two people. One with messy ginger hair, he was tall and lanky while the other one, a girl, had brown bushy hair.

After a few moments Harry and his two accomplices made their way back over to where I was sitting. Harry sat down next to me "Scarlett this is Ron and Hermione, my two best friends" Harry said pointing to who's who. "Guys this is Scarlett she's joining us in sixth year" he said towards his friends. The ginger one, Ron "Y'alright Ron Weasley, how come you starting so late in the school term?" He asked me with a questioning look on his face. I replied as best as I could "Ohh I was home-schooled up until recently since it's getting more dangerous so my erm father" I said this quite uneasy "my father contacted Dumbledore and asked if I can join Hogwarts if it wasn't too late, and now here I am" Ron seemed pleased with my answer, Hermione on the other hand, wasn't too confidence. She said in a nosey kind of voice "So how come you were home-schooled then? Why didn't you start Hogwarts at the same time as the rest of us?" I stuttered at answering her questions, I had to think of an answer quick before she works out that I'm lying "I erm didn't start when I was eleven because my father and I travelled a lot so he used to teach me on our travels, and father wanted me close by him all the time, hence why I was home-schooled and not far away." I answered swiftly, with my voice going all shaky.

Harry jumped in to save me "And because of Voldemort being at large her father thought it wouldn't be safe for her to stay at home so here she is" I smiled to Harry and he returned it. Hermione still didn't seem convince so she excused herself and made her way up to the dormitories. Ron said to me "Don't worry about her she'll come round soon enough" smiling at me making me feel slightly better. We all sat there the rest of the night talking about their past years at Hogwarts, along with meeting the rest of my housemates in my year, not too keen on Lavender Brown though she seems to be a bit obsessed with Ron, in a creepy way though, the other girl Parvati Patel seemed okay as well. The other boys in my year, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan appeared to be decent, they seemed excited about another new Gryffindore arriving.

After a while everyone started heading up to their dorms, I had to ask Harry where the girls one was, up the stairs to the right and just look for the sixth year girls door. He also said he'll wait for me in the morning so he can show me the Great Hall for breakfast. Before I went to my new sleeping arrangement I said to Harry "Thank you, for everything." With that I left him and went up to my dorm. When I arrived there were four beds, three already taken, the spare bed, which I assumed is mine, had a trunk at the bottom at the bed, I looked inside and saw a number of books and school robes, along with normal clothing. I had to thank Dumbledore in the morning for this. I looked through the trunk to find some night wear and found a night gown, I changed into it and slipped into bed, during the curtains around and made myself comfy in this new bed, which my goodness was the best bed I have slept in ever. Within moments I was fast asleep.


End file.
